


A Preacher's Eyes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''Go! Find humans. Bring them to me. I'll control them. I'll control every form of life. Go this instant, Reverend Amos Howell.''





	A Preacher's Eyes

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

 

''Go! Find humans. Bring them to me. I'll control them. I'll control every form of life. Go this instant, Reverend Amos Howell.''

Recent words from Unity. Words Reverend Amos Howell remembered while he frowned and wandered by a farm in Smallville. He paused as soon as he viewed a teen girl milking a cow. He began to blink. 

The girl frowned before a happy couple appeared.

''Good job, Kara,'' the man said. 

''Thanks?'' 

''Please feed the chickens after you finish milking the cow,'' the woman said to Kara. 

*Hm?* Reverend Amos Howell thought after his eyes widened. He smiled. *I understand.* Reverend Amos Howell remembered what it was like to obey someone. Something. His smile remained.

Reverend Amos Howell approached Kara and her foster family. New victims for Unity. 

 

THE END


End file.
